Two sides to one edge
by Me written man
Summary: Asger an un wealthy architect from Skyrim after a long weeks work comes home only to find his family dead his house aflame and no culprit to be found
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone welcome to the first chapter of my FIRST story. This story is my first so it may not be the best but i hope it is to your personal** **liking. as your reading please feel free to correct me on anything you see might not be right or that could use improvement or even just compliments would be appreciated. so hope you enjoy and i can't wait to hear what you guys have to say.**

The trek across the plains had been a tough one to make but it had been worth it for his family. Asger a working man and a father living in the span of winter wasteland the people of Tamriel call Skyrim lives... well lived with the people he called his family. A son a daughter and wife he came home to every day he didn't have to work every second he had to spare he had would be with his family. Ether sheltering in their house on a cold afternoon with nothing else to do but sit by the fire or go outside and walk around iverstead. Iverstead was the type of place that the people of Skyrim had all but forgotten though there are road signs most places leading to it just wasn't the type of place people came to often. All in all the place wasn't that special a place all it really had was a farm and a few scattered homes here and there. it was affordable and comfortable because were they by no means rich.

Asger was coming home from a three days job in whiterun and was all but ecstatic to be home. Asger had finished his job as an architect making building blueprints for the Jarl of Whiterun. he Jarl had wanted he dimensions on the expansion to his palace to be exact and the work took painstakingly long but in the end it secured him enough money to comfortably last his family for almost a month. He had been paid a hefty fee of 1500 Septims. Though most just called it gold that though that was not its official name no one in Skyrim really cared unless you were a nobleman or woman of course. And he had wanted to surprise his family, with some gifts so he had bought some with the money his job had given him he purchased a silken doll for his daughter a wooden sword for his son and for his wife a sparkling silver necklace. Though his wife would not have approved of the purchase from when he bought it she would be more than happy to receive it.

With thoughts of family in mind Asger took the final turn that would take him to his home. as Asger turned the corner he was met with something he had always worried about but never thought would happen. Anger's home had been set ablaze and was deteriorating fast by the look it had. The roof looked ready to come down at any moment so he dropped his things and immediately started into a sprint toward his flame ridden home yelling "FIRE FIRE". It only took a few seconds to run the block it was down the path from him, he never for the life of him thought he could run so fast. Asger went to the door of his home and began to pull on the knob but only was meet with a burning sensation that filled his hand with pain. Anger recoiled from the burn the knob had left on him but soon blocked it out. "He needed to get to his family". So Asger with only slight hesitation Kicked at the door and after three hard kicks and a growing pain in his leg the door practically crumbled at his feet. He began frantically searching but with all the smoke and flame around him he could barely tell where he was position but quickly spotted three figures huddled in the corner cowering before the flames licking at there feet and legs. As he spotted his family he started to walk toward them Calling out there names.

"SAMMANTHA...LEE...ANASTATIA!" he cried.

At hearing the familiar voice his children began to cry out.

"PAPA!"

He was half relieved and half terrified but at least they were alive. He looked over at the forms in the corner and he noticed his wife hadn't moved an inch since he got there.

"Kids is something wrong with mama?"

Their only reply was muffled sobbing.

"Lee answer me."

"Sh...she's dead."

Those two words were enough to stop Asger in his tracks.

"This can't be happening this can't be real." he thought to himself.

thought his whole life he could have never had a single thought to himself or even an image of himself being without his wife his dear dear wife. The only thing that brought him back was a searing pain in is left ankle as the flames began to ignite his cloths. He nearly fell over trying to pat down the flames that had engulfed half of his pang leg. He soon had the flames under control and continued his way toward the two frightened children in the corner of the room. the only thing that flowed through his mind is was the thought of him leaving his home without his family and the thought despite the all encompassing flames around him chilled him to the core. After many swear filled minutes he finally reached his family. As soon as he got to them he pulled them into his arms and hugged them so deeply that he was not allowing them to breath. He let his children down to the floor and was beginning the trip back when a beam from the roof came undone and made its way through the air straight towards him. he only had enough time to grab the closest person next to him in time to him and get out of the way. the beam fell and shattered the wall behind him and in the process crushed the unmoving body of his wife.

Seeing the newly opened escape rout he grabbed his children and jumped through the hole in the wall just in time to be missed by more falling debris. Now that he and his loved ones were out of harms way he now had the time to look over just how badly his children were burned. His son Lee had burns all over his legs and he had cuts on his arms and across his back likely from falling parts of there home. His daughter fared even worse than him she was practically a living peace of fire wood. as Asger looked over his children's wound did he realize that Anastasia had stopped moving and even more worrying stopped breathing. and as he stared at his daughter in horror of the realization did he hear his son coughing madly next to him. He had thought that he was coughing like he was because of the smoke but much to his horror there was a large deep cut in his chest that had punctured his right lung. now that they were away from the fire he had realized that he wasn't just coughing up air but blood. There were already to many things to think about and comprehend at that moment but this stopped everything. The world around him slowed to a crawl everything but him and his son.

"no." he sobbed.

"no."

No was the only thing he could say as he watched his son's chest slowly stop moving up and down but stop entirely. Asger took his sons hand in his and kissed it as he slowly closed his sons eyes and sang to him his favorite song.

"The wind blows the seeds of tomorrow."

"The sun will rise over the mountain."

"To greet our kindred souls."

"The wind blows the seeds of our sorrow."

"The dusk comes from the hills."

"To take our loves."

"The wind blows the seeds of love."

"The one will come from the sea."

"To mend our hearts."

"lest we forget what drives our soul."

"The wind blows the seeds of tomorrow."

Asger nearly chocked on the last syllable as it escaped his raged breath.

 **WHOO! exciting chapter i can't wait to write the second one and i hope you guys can't wait to see the next one to. I plan on shelling these off every once a week but tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Asger awoke to one of the mightiest headaches he had ever felt. It felt like the whole throat of the world were pressing down onto his temples his hangover was extreme partly because he had never had one before and he had about zero tolerance but if this is what it felt like he would never drink again. It was a lie and he knew it but it gave him solace. Three days ago he lost his home, his possessions and worst of all his burial was quick and simple, he buried them in shallow graves by their favorite birch tree at the edge of the forest and had made gravestones for them all as well as carve each of their names into the tree. This is where he would be buried when he died,But for the time being he walked among the living and only in time would he reach finality.

Pushing those thoughts aside he was here for a reason other than to drown his sorrows in ale ' _even though he wanted to'._ The day after his house burned he rummaged through the remnants of his once happy home. He dident find much but he did find what he was looking searched the house trying to remember where he had put it,until he realized what he was looking for he had put in the floorboards. When he peeled back the charred wood a silver blade beamed back at him. The blade had been an heirloom that was passed from his father and his before that and he would need now and as he picked up the blade he could feel the souls of his ancestors coursing through the blade to the hilt and to his hand.

Now the sword sat on the desk in his room by his bed safely tucked into its sheath. Asger stumbled out of his bed but the second he tried to stand his head spun and he fell to the floor and started vomiting. He hacked and dry heaved for 10 whole minutes until he crumpled to the floor. " _He would definitely never do this again."_

Asger lay on the floor for what felt like hours and rose only to find out about thirty minutes had passed. He stumbled his way down the stairs of the inn and stoped at the foot of the stairs and suppressed the urge to throw up at the smell of food.

He walked over to the counter and got his breakfast of bread and water. It wasent very much of a meal but he needed the bread to absorb some of the ale left in his stomach and he had lost a lot of water when he threw up. He downed his bread slowly careful not to eat to fast and risk vomiting again. The other patrons around the room just glanced at him and laughed at the milk drinker sulking in the corner. Some men on the other side of the room started teasing him and makeing faces at him calling him a " milk drinker" someone asked if he was enjoying his hangover as well as a bitch.

He had half a mind to get up and throttle him but immediately decided against it when he stood up and his vision faded,he finished his breakfast slowly in no hurry to start walking around just yet. After the painstaking task of eating he was dreading haveing to walk much less talk to anyone but he had come to whiterun for a reason other than to get a cheap drink. He had come to meet up with someone who had information someone who could lead him to whoever killed his family but he had no idea where to start but inns were some of the best places to get information.

He had been shure they were murdered, there were to many signs saying they were. The first thing that gave him a clue was the huge gash in his sons stomach it was clearly from a sword and the stab wound his wife had. There were also other signs of a struggle as well his wife had impressions on her neck that indicated that at one point someone tryed to strangle her. And besides the bodies the state the house was in despite being burned showed signs of a struggle.

He dragged his sorry self up the stairs being very careful not to fall and end his journey then and there,he was eager to rejoin his fammily but he still had things to do here. He opened the door to his room and walk over to his bed to lie down. Just as he did he heard the door close he turned his body so that he didn't have to sit up and risk his head spinning. he saw nothing out of the ordinary accept for the door closeing " _This hangover is worse than i though I'm hallucinating now."_ He scoffed at the idea,though he didn't put it passed him right at this moment but still found it funny. he got comfortable let out a sigh closed his eyes and fell into the warm embrace of sleep within moments.

* * *

Asger was having a pleasant dream of him fishing with his son by the creek when he was suddenly ripped out of dreamland and into reality. When he came to he found that he was not alone in his room as there was a figure standing in the corner starting at him. He was about to cry out when he felt the jagged end of a blade against his throat and a hand pressed against his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise,the figure kept him immobile all he could do is breath he hadn't even registered the movement.

The figure was slim and had slender curves so it was obviously a woman,she wore a black tunic with a red diagonal line from her right shoulder to her left leg. She had her black hair tied up into a short ponytail. She leaned forward and stopped right next to his ear. "I am going to release you don't scream or you'l regret it,do you understand?" she whispered into his ear. He managed a half nod. "Good." She put on a fake smile stepping away from him.

He sat up massaging his neck taking in the shadowy figure,he hadn't realized it but he was holding his breath.

"Who...are...you." he paused to catch his breath."what...do you want." He grin she wore scared Asger it was not a grin of happiness but a grin of a mad man.

"That is for me to know,as for why I'm here." She paused as she stepped closer to him."I am part of the dark brotherhood." She bowed as if it were a stage had never been more scared in his life and he didn't know if he was scared more of the fact she was crazy or that she was in the dark brotherhood...probably both.

"A-and what does the dark brotherhood want with me?"

Her grin only widened."We don't want you,you want us."

"What i-i never called for you i didn't even know you existed I only know the dark brotherhood was an organization of murderers who would kill anyone with enough payment. A mere fabrication to scare emperors and thugs but there had never been any proof of they're existence...until now.

"Than why did you kill those innocents?"Her grin shouldn't have been able to get any larger but it did.

"What innocents i haven't killed anybody in my life?"

"Why your family silly ahh i remember it like it was yesterday." She gazed at the wall and clasped her hands together as she remembered the events.

"wait you were there, you killed my family."His fear turned to anger.

"No that wasn't my contract."She putting on a pouty face and her lip trembled."That was for my colleague, our new recruit" She finished with a villainous smile.

"You killed my family and you have the audacity to admit it to my face and ask if i want to join you."

"Oh now your getting it but like I said you killed them I never touched them."

"So your...organization was sent on a contract to kill my family,whats so special about my family we never did anything to anyone."

"I don't know what our contractor wanted with your family all i know is that they wanted your family dead no questions asked for a nice amount of coin. He couldn't believe it couldn't fathom that someone had wanted to cause him so much pain,what had he ever done to was normally very generous and so was his family never getting into fights and helping people. but obviously somewhere along the way he had made a mistake made an enemy.

This...woman was his only pathway to finding his family murderer and to getting revenge and at this point his options were far and few so he though for a moment before he came to his took a deep breath before he spoke contemplating his next words carefully."He put on a neutral face trying to hide his fear"Yes i will join you."

"Oh goody." She beamed."I love it when a plan comes to fruition."he didn't want to join a band of murderers but it was the only lead he had to find his family's killer."So when do we leave?"

"Why now silly." He was just about to ask where to but he was stopped by a blow to the head.

* * *

 **So there it is chapter 2 of my Skyrim story i hope you guys enjoy this as much as i do and if you haven't please like/favorite and check out my RWBY fanfic Sequestered Thorns.**


End file.
